You Found Me
by apples68
Summary: Beckett and Castle meet a girl that will bring them closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The call came in 7am Beckett was sleeping it was rare since she never slept past 5:30 on a workday. She quickly got changed and phoned Castle.

" Castle" Castle said.

" Hey Castle we got a body you in?" Beckett asked.

" Well of course I can't say no to you detective." Castle said.

" Ok Castle meet me there it's at 48th and Lex." Beckett said.

" See you there detective." Castle said

When Beckett arrived at the scene she saw the boys interviewing witnesses and Lanie examining the body. The body was a young woman probably between 30- 35 brown hair and blue eyes. She saw Castle arrive with their coffee's she couldn't help but smile.

" Good morning Beckett." Castle said handing her her coffee.

" Thanks Castle." Beckett said smiling at him.

They walked over to Lanie who was busy working on the body.

" Hey Lanie what do we got?" Beckett Asked.

" Stacey Hamilton age 32." Lanie said.

" Cause of death." Beckett asked.

" GSW to the chest." Lanie said.

" LET ME THREW!"

Castle and Beckett turned around to see a young girl probably 12 fighting the officers to let her threw. She had tears streaming down her face. Beckett walked over to her.

" I'm detective Kate Beckett who are you?" Beckett said.

" Emily Hamilton why are you at my house?" Emily said.

" Emily is your mother Stacey?" Beckett asked.

" Yes." Emily said.

" I'm very sorry sweetie, your mother has been murdered." Beckett said holding Emily's hands. Emily broke down Kate just held her until she stopped.

" Emily do you have a place to stay?" Beckett asked.

" No my mom was my only family my dad and brother died in a car accident when I was 10." Emily said.

" Ok let's go back to the precinct I have to talk to my captain." Beckett said.

Beckett and Emily got in Beckett's car Castle rode with the boys thinking Emily would be more comfortable with Beckett only. When they got to the precinct Emily sat at Beckett's desk while Beckett talked with Gates. Castle saw Emily and went to go talk with her.

" Hi I'm Richard Castle." Castle said smiling at Emily.

" Hi I'm Emily Hamilton." Emily said in a small voice.

" Would you like a hot chocolate?" Castle asked with a smile.

" Sure." She said.

" Sir I will not let that little girl be put in foster care!" Beckett all but screamed.

" Beckett there's nothing we can do." Gates said.

" What if I took her?" Beckett said.

" What?" Gates said.

" I'm taking her." Beckett said sternly.

" Ok go tell her." Gates said.

Beckett walked to her desk to tell Emily, but she wasn't there. She heard laughter in the break room Castle and Emily were laughing over hot chocolate, she smiled and walked in.

" Emily if it's ok with you I'll take you home for the night." Beckett said.

" Ok let's go." She said

They walked out of the precinct to Beckett's apartment when they arrived Emily just sat on the couch not speaking.

" Emily we have to talk about what happened this morning." Beckett said.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily didn't reply, she sat there just looking at the wall. She looked broken her eyes red with tears and snot dripping down her nose. She was trying so hard not to cry Beckett could tell she was the same when she mom was murdered. Beckett couldn't take it any longer she walked over and rapped Emily up in a hug. She rocked her while rubbing circles on her back and whispering comforting words in her ear. When the crying stopped Emily looked up at Beckett.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

Beckett just looked at her she shouldn't be apologizing for crying she lost her mom she had a right to cry.

" Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for, if you want to cry that's ok." Beckett said.

" It's not fair I just went to the store for milk she was fine and now she's gone." Emily was crying now. Once she stopped Beckett picked her up and walked to her room and set her down on the bed. She tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead she went to turn and leave but felt a hand on her wrist.

" Please don't go." Emily pleaded.

" I won't I promise." Beckett said.

She walked over and crawled in beside Emily her heart almost melted when Emily snuggled up against her. Beckett put her arms around Emily and drifted to sleep.

Beckett's alarm went off at 5:30 she forgot to turn it off the night before. She felt Emily shift awake.

" Kate?" Emily said still half asleep.

" It's ok sweetie go back to sleep I forgot to turn it off." Beckett said sliding out of bed.

Beckett saw her phone blinking on her kitchen table it said "** New message Castle."**

She opened the message it said **You ok KB? let me know – RC**. She couldn't help but smile he was so caring and sweet the only problem is he has a new girl friend Ava they have been together for 2 months. Whenever Beckett saw them together it was like he was stomping on her heart. She replied **" Thanks Castle I'm fine I'm going to stay with Emily for the day we'll talk later - KB"**

" Kate." Emily said

Kate turned around Emily was standing there in pajama's with red eyes crying silently.

" Hey sweetie would you like breakfast?" Beckett said.

Emily shook her head and broke down again. Beckett went over and brought her up on the couch. Emily sobbed and sobbed, Beckett couldn't get her to stop no matter what she did. Beckett was ready to have her own breakdown she needed somebody she decided on Castle. She quickly got up at walked to her room.

" Castle." Castle said answering his phone.

" Hey Castle are you busy?" Beckett asked trying not to cry.

" Are you ok? I'm having lunch with Ava." Castle said.

" Oh ok never mind." Beckett said hanging up.

" Beckett? Kate?" Castle said.

" Rick everything ok?" Ava said.

" Uh no I got to go." Castle said.

" What? Where?" Ava said.

" To Kate's something's wrong." Castle said.

" What? You can't leave we are having lunch. That detective of yours can wait." Ava said.

" She's not some detective her name is Kate and she's my best friend I'm going." Castle said getting up.

Beckett was sitting on her couch rubbing Emily's back she had finally went to sleep when she heard a knock on her door.

" Castle?" Beckett said letting Castle in.

" Hey." Castle said.

" Hey." Beckett said in a small voice.

" Everything ok?" Castle asked.

" She won't stop crying Castle." Beckett said in tears.

Castle pulled her into a hug. He held her until her tears stop.

" Shhh. It's going to be ok KB." Castle said.

Castle took Beckett to her room so they could talk without Emily hearing them.

" She won't eat Castle she just cries. She's just like me when my mom was killed." Beckett said.

" Kate it will be ok when she wakes up we'll make her something and talk to her it's going to be ok I promise." Castle said.

" Castle I'm not letting her be put in foster care but how am I supposed to this I can't even get her to stop crying." Beckett said.

" Kate that's not your fault, her mother just died. Give her time you can do this you will be great and I will be here to help I promise." Castle said wiping her tears.

" Ok thanks I needed that." Beckett said. " Wait I thought you were having lunch with Ava?"

" Oh about that…"

" Castle what did you do?" Beckett said.


	3. Chapter 3

" Nothing! You were upset I told Ava I had to come see if you were ok." Castle said.

" Why does it seem that that's not the end of the story." Beckett asked.

" She may have been mad …"

" CASTLE!" Beckett screamed.

" Ok! Ok! She was mad but I didn't care I had to see if you were ok." Castle said.

" Castle that's very sweet but you should go back to Ava she's more important." Beckett said even though it hurt her to say it.

Castle grabbed Beckett's hands.

" Kate you are my best friend nothing's more important than you being ok." Castle said squeezing her hands.

Beckett looked up at him and smiled she was about to respond when Emily's voice startled them both.

" Kate." Emily said from the living room.

Castle and Beckett walked out in the living room Emily was sitting on the couch looking better than yesterday.

" Hey sweetie, you remember Castle right?" Beckett asked.

" Yep, hi Mr. Castle." Emily said.

" Hi Emily you can call me Rick." Castle said smiling.

" Ok." Emily said.

" Emily what do you want for lunch we can go to remy's." Beckett said.

" Ok just let me change." Emily said.

" Sure sweetie, take your time." Beckett smiled.

When Emily was changed they walked to remy's Castle sat on one side while Beckett and Emily on the other. Beckett had a burger with fries, Castle had burger with onion rings, and Emily had chicken fingers with fries. After they were done Beckett and Emily headed home so did Castle. When Beckett and Emily got home they decided to watch a movie. Beckett chose High School Musical she didn't want anything sad or that made you think and she was a secret Zac Efron fan.

" Kate?" Emily said.

" Yes." Kate said.

" When will I be taken away?" Emily asked.

" Sweetie I won't let that happen you can stay with me if you want? If not that's ok." Kate said.

" I would like to stay I trust you please don't make me leave." Emily said.

" I won't I promise." Kate said.

" Thank you." Emily said hugging Kate.

" You don't need to thank me sweetie." Kate said kissing her forehead.

When the movie was over Kate looked over at Emily she was asleep Kate carried her to her room and tucked her in. She went to go to the couch not knowing if Emily wanted her to stay that's when she felt Emily grab her hand and pull her to the bed she snuggled in next to her and drifted to sleep.

Castle was writing when he heard a knock on his door. He looked threw the peephole it was Ava. He sighed he knew this conversation wasn't going to be good.

" Hi Ava." Castle said opening the door.

" What the hell Rick you left me at lunch making me look like I had been dumped." Ava said.

" I'm sorry Ava, Kate was upset she needed someone." Castle said.

" Does she not have someone else family maybe? Other friends? We were in the middle of lunch." Ava said.

" She doesn't have any family other her dad and he doesn't live in town. Her other friends were working! She is my best friend if she needs someone I'll be there." Castle said trying to stay calm.

" I don't like it you need to chose her or me you can't be running off to her whenever she calls. You are my boyfriend you shouldn't be spending time with another women." Ava said.

" Her." Castle said.

" What?" Ava asked.

" You said chose her or you I chose her. I'm not going to be with someone who makes me chose between her and my best friend.

" Really rick you're choosing that poor detective over me your making a huge mistake." Ava said.

" No the mistake was going out with you in the first place. That detective is the most extraordinary women I have met she is beautiful and she puts other before herself. I think its time you leave." Castle all but yelled.

" Fine I hope you and detective whats her face are happy!" Ava yelled.

The next morning Kate's alarm went off at 6:30 she had to go in to help on Stacey's murder. She had a shower and got dressed and put on make-up it was 7:00 now she went to get Emily up.

" Emily sweetie it's time to get up." Kate said.

" Ok are you going to work?" Emily asked.

" Yep. Do you want to come with me or I was going to see if Castle could watch you then bring you home after?" Kate asked.

" Can I go to Castle's I don't want to go back to the precinct." Emily replied.

" Of course let me phone him to see if that's ok." Kate said.

" Castle." Castle said into the phone.

" Hey Castle I was wondering if you could watch Emily while I go to work?" Kate asked.

" Of course Alexis is home were going to have a laser-tag competition." Castle said.

" Ok I'll drop her off in half an hour." Kate said.

" Ok by." Castle said.

"Bye." Kate said.

When Kate and Emily arrived Castle's he answered the door in full laser tag attire.

" Hey guys." Castle said.

" Hey Rick." Emily said.

" Hey Castle." Kate said.

They all sat down on the couch when they heard Alexis coming down the stairs.

" Hey Kate!" Alexis said running to give Kate a hug.

" Hey Lex!" Kate said returning the hug. Over the past 4 years Kate and Castle and been working together Kate and Alexis had gotten close. They would go shopping on the weekend's Kate would help Alexis with schoolwork, they even talked about Alexis' latest boyfriend Tom. Tom and Alexis have been together for about six months, whenever Alexis needs advice she phones Kate and Kate's there.

" I wish I could stay but the boys need me. You'll be ok?" Kate said.

" We'll be fine I'll call you later to check in." Castle said walking Kate to the door.

" Ok Bye Emily Be good I'll be back later." Kate called over to Emily.

" By Kate." Emily said.

" Castle please try to get her to have fun. Even though her mom was murdered she's still a little girl she needs to do something to get her mind off things." Kate whispered.

" Of course Kate I'll try my best." Castle said.

" Ok Bye, call me if anything is wrong." Kate said.

" Ok but there won't be, go we'll see you later." Castle said closing the door.

Beckett arrived at the precinct to see Ryan bringing a suspect into the box.

" Hey Espo!" Kate called.

" Hey Beckett we got a suspect. Ryan was looking over security footage from Stacey's apartment we caught this guy going into her apartment with a gun and leaving right after our time of death." Espo said.

" Great I'll talk to him." Kate said walking over to the interrogation room.

" Mr. Sloan can you tell me why you were in Stacey Hamilton's apartment two nights ago?" Kate asked.

" What are you talking about lady? I don't any Stacey Hamilton." Sloan said.

" Sloan I have pictures of you going in her apartment with a gun." Kate said putting the photos in front of him.

" I didn't kill Stacey I killed Kim Bailey." Sloan said.

" So let me get this straight, you killed Stacey Hamilton thinking it was Kim Bailey." Kate said.

" I guess, look lady I thought she was my ex girl friend she stole everything from me so I wanted to kill her I must of gotten the address wrong I'm sorry." Sloan said.

" You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it you killed a innocent women and left a little girl without out a mother!" Kate yelled.

Kate walked to the door she had to get away from him. She looked over at Espo he was cuffing Sloan. She couldn't wait to be done her paperwork to go get Emily.

Castle and Alexis and Emily played laser tag for 3 hours Alexis won 5 games, Emily won 4 and castle didn't win any. Alexis excused herself to go call Tom while Castle and Emily watched a movie.

" Rick can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

" Sure." Rick said.

" Are you and Kate together? I heard you guys yesterday when she was crying and you told her everything was going to be ok." Emily asked.

" No we're not a couple." Castle said.

" I can tell you love her and she loves you." Emily said.

" I do love her but it's complicated." Castle said.

" It's not you love her she loves you. She is waiting for you to tell her. If you really love her tell her. I lost my whole family first my dad and brother then my mom I will never be able to tell them I love them again. Please tell her you don't what something to happen that could take her away." Emily said almost crying.

" You're right I will tell her when she comes to get you. When she's here can you goo up with Alexis I would like to tell her alone." Castle said.

" Of course." Emily said.

Castle was in his office trying not to panic he was going to tell Kate he loved her that's when he heard someone knock on the door.

" Hey Kate come in." Castle said leading her to the couch.

" Hey Castle where's Emily?" Kate asked.

" She is up stairs with Alexis. I need to talk to you." Castle said.

" Ok what is it?" Kate said.


	4. Chapter 4

" First of all you should know I broke up with Ava." Castle said.

" What? Why? I thought you liked her." Kate said.

" I did, but I love somebody else." Castle said.

" Really who?" Kate asked not really wanting to here him talk about another girl.

" She is really great, she is beautiful, smart and sexy…." Castle said.

Kate was trying not to show her emotions she had tears in her eyes she needed him to stop but he just kept going.

" Funny, gorgeous, has a great body, she's amazing at her job, she is great with my daughter, her name is Kate Beckett and she's my best friend." Castle said taking her hands.

Kate's head shot up she looked at him he had tears in his eyes.

" You love me?" Kate asked.

" Yes Kate I love you." Castle said.

" You broke up with Ava because you love me?" Kate asked.

" Yes." Castle said.

" I love you too." Kate said. She was now in tears.

Castle pulled Kate to him and kissed her hard. When they pulled apart the heard cheering coming from the stairs.

" Finally!" Alexis said

" Hey girl's how was your day?" Kate asked.

" It was great we played laser tag all day. Alexis won the most and then me! Rick was last." Emily said.

" Kate I was wondering can I make you dinner tonight?" Castle asked

" I would love to but I don't have any one to watch Emily." Kate said.

" I'll watch her." Alexis said.

" That's very sweet Lex, but isn't Tom coming over?" Kate said

" Yeah we were just going to watch movies she can stay, Tom and I won't do anything bad I promise." Alexis said.

" I trust you Lex I just don't want to impose." Kate said.

" It's totally fine I like hanging out with Emily she's great." Alexis said.

" Ok thanks Lex. Castle what time will you be over?" Kate asked.

" It's five now so how about 6:30? Emily and just stay here and after we can come get her." Castle said.

" Ok. Emily you going to be ok?" Kate asked.

" Yup have fun." Emily said.

Kate was dressed in her favorite pair off skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve top with black flats. To say she was nervous was an understatement she was really nervous! She heard a knock on her door it was Castle right on time.

" Hey Castle." Kate said.

" Hey Kate you look beautiful." Castle said.

Kate looked at the ground and blushed she let Castle in they went to the kitchen.

" What are we having?" Kate asked.

" Pasta with and tomato sauce and salad. That ok?" Castle said.

" Sounds great, but you didn't need to do this we could've have ordered in." Kate said.

" Anything for you." Castle smiled.

While they were eating dinner Kate could feel him watching her. He reached out for her hand she gladly gave hers to him. When they were done they went to the couch awaiting the conversation head of them.

" I guess we should take about earlier." Castle said.

" Yeah, do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Kate asked.

" Kate I want nothing more than to be in a relationship with you." Castle said.

" Good cause I feel the same." Kate said.

Castle pulled her in for a kiss once they pulled away they decided to watch a movie. Castle put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. Once the movie was over they were going to go get Emily when Kate asked Castle a question.

" Can I ask you something?" Kate asked.

" Sure sweetie." Castle said.

" When you said ' anything for you' did you mean it?" Kate asked.

" Of course I did. Why do you ask?" Castle said.

" Because the past three guys I've been with have said the same thing, but the don't mean it. They put their jobs before me and when I need them they are never there, I need someone who can be there for me now more than ever now that I have Emily." Kate said almost in tears.

" Kate besides Alexis you are the most important person in my life. Whenever you need something all you have to do is ask ok? I will be there for you I promise. I love you." Castle said rapping her up in a hug.

" I love you too." Kate said.

Kate and Castle took a cab back to his place when they arrived Alexis and Tom were sitting on the couch with Emily spread out on top of them asleep.

" Hey Lex." Kate said giving her a kiss on the head.

" Hey Kate did you guys have a good time?" Alexis asked.

" We had a great time." Kate said. " Was Emily ok?"

" She was great we watched all the high school musicals and some twilight." Alexis said.

" I'm sure you enjoyed yourself Tom." Castle said.

" I did Mr. Castle as long as I'm with Alexis I'm having fun, Emily is great also very fun to hang out with." Tom said.

" Thanks so much Alexis. How much do I owe you?" Kate asked reaching for her wallet.

" Nothing Kate it was fun you don't have to pay me." Alexis said.

" Are you sure Alexis?" Kate asked.

" Yup I'm sure it was no problem." Alexis said.

" Ms. Beckett would you like me to carry Emily to your car?" Tom asked.

" You can call me Kate, and yes thank you." Kate said.

" No problem." Tom said. " Bye Lex I'll text you later."

" Bye." Alexis said giving him a kiss.

" Thank you again Lex." Kate said giving her a hug.

" No problem Kate see you later." Alexis said on her way up the stairs.

" Thank you for dinner Castle it was great." Kate said.

" Your welcome beautiful. I love you." Castle said and gave her a kiss.

" I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow." Kate said.

Tom carried Emily right down to her car placed her in the back. When Kate got home she carried Emily up herself placed her in bed before climbing in.

It was June 14th Kate and rick had been dating a month, Kate had adopted Emily two weeks ago. Everything was great they had dinner together every night mostly at the loft with Alexis and Emily and sometimes Tom joined them. Tonight was their one month anniversary Castle was taking the to a fancy restaurant then they were going back to Kate's for a movie. Alexis and Tom had offered to watch Emily. Kate was ready she had on short black dress that showed of her legs and black 4 inch heels. Kate was beyond nervous she hadn't slept with anyone since her shooting. She figures Castle will want to have sex tonight.. In the middle of her thought He knocked on her door.

"Hey Castle." She said kissing him.

" Hey beautiful. You ready?" Castle said.

" Yep let me grab my purse." Kate said.

" Ok let's go." Castle said.

They had a lovely dinner salmon and rice and cheesecake for desert. When they got back to Kate's she was almost shaking with nerves. She thought if Castle saw her scars he wouldn't think she is beautiful anymore.

" Kate baby, you ok?" Castle asked.

" What? I'm fine." She said.

" No your not, can you please tell me what wrong?" castle asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: **I know it's short but there will be another chapter tomorrow I promise.**

" Nothing, it's just…"

" It's what? Kate you can tell me." Castle said.

" We've been going out for a month." Kate said.

" Yes, did I do something?" Castle asked.

" No. It's just, were you expecting sex?" Kate asked.

" I was hoping but if you're not ready we don't have to do anything. Is that what's got you all nervous?" Castle said.

" Yes." Kate whispered.

" Why does that scare you?" Castle asked.

" I haven't slept with anyone since the shooting." Kate admitted.

" Are you scared of me seeing your scars?" Castle asked.

" Yes there ugly. I am afraid you will think I'm not beautiful anymore." Kate said. She was now in tears.

Castle was shocked how could she think that? He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

" Kate please look at me." Castle said tilting her head up.

Kate looked up and met his eyes.

" Nothing can make me think you're not beautiful. You're are beautiful scars or no scars." Castle said.

" You haven't seen them yet they're ugly." Kate said.

" Let me see them." Castle said.

" What?" Kate said.

" Let me see them, please." Castle said.

Kate looked at him. His eyes met hers she carefully unbuttoned her top she stopped when she knew the scar would show. Her hands began shaking Castle reached over and unbuttoned her shirt slowly. When her shirt was off he put his hand on her scar. It was the shape of a bullet hole he stopped and just stared at it, the memories of that day came back. When Kate saw him staring she went to cover up. She knew Castle would think she was ugly now. She was surprised when she felt Castle's hand stopped her. He put her shirt on the ground and pushed her back on the couch so he was on top of her. He gently kissed her scar and then kissed her. He then saw her surgery scar it was bigger than the other one and darker. He didn't care she was still beautiful to him. He gently traced the scar with his finger and then kissed it like he had the other. He then picked her up and carried her to her room so they could make love for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate Beckett woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Castle had is arms rapped around holding her tight. Last night was the best night of her life. Castle saw her scars he didn't run, he didn't think they were ugly he still thought she was beautiful. Her mind wandered back to the night before he was so gentle. He kissed her scars and told her how beautiful she was. He was amazing, the best she's ever had. She knows that she'll have to tell him she remembers the shooting, she just hopes it won't ruin everything they have. Then she felt Castle move beside her.

" Good morning beautiful." Castle said kissing her cheek.

" Good morning." Kate said smiling.

" Was last night ok I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Castle asked.

" No! Last night was amazing." Kate smiled.

" It was. So should we get up and go get our daughter?" Castle said.

" In a minute I have to tell you something and please don't run you can be mad but please don't leave me." Kate said getting teary.

" Ok I promise, tell me." Castle said taking her hand.

" I remember you saying you loved me the day of my shooting." Kate said.

" I know." Castle said.

" What how?" Castle said.

" I figured it out your not a good liar unless it's with suspects." Castle said.

" You're not mad?" Kate asked.

" I was a little but you had your reasons and I'm here in bed with you I have everything I wanted." Castle said.

Kate kissed him hard. He picked them up and asked.

" Want to shower together save water?" Castle asked.

" I thought you'd never asked." Kate said smiling.

When they arrived at the loft they could here laughter through the door. They walked in to see Alexis and Emily making chocolate chip pancakes the kitchen a mess.

" What is this my girls making pancakes without me?" Castle said.

" Rick we haven't eaten yet you guys can still join us." Emily said rolling her eyes.

" Hey Lex thanks for watching her last night." Kate said.

" No problem Kate I love hanging out we her." Alexis said.

" Pancakes are done everyone to the table." Emily said.

Kate and Alexis sat on one side with Emily and Castle on the other. After they had breakfast Emily and Kate headed home. Kate noticed that Emily was quiet she decided to wait to ask her about it till they got home. When they arrived Emily sat on the couch playing with her hands Kate went over to her and toke her hands.

" Sweetie what's up?" Kate asked.

" I was just thinking." Emily said.

" Thinking what? You can tell me anything." Kate said.

" I've been living with you for a while now." Emily said.

" Yes. Sweetie what is it?" Kate asked getting worried.

" I was wondering if I could call you mom?" Emily said.

" You wan to call me mom?" Kate asked surprised.

" Yes I'm sorry I don't have to…."

" Emily it's fine I would be honored if you called me mom." Kate said almost in tears.

" I love you." Emily said.

" Oh sweetie, I love you too so much." Kate said giving her a kiss on the head.

" It's time for bed now lets go." Kate said.

They walked in to the guest room (which was now Emily's room) Emily got in and Kate tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

" I love you sweetie good night." Kate said.

" I love you too mom." Emily said.

Kate got in her own bed with the biggest smile on her face and happy tears. She has everything she's ever wanted a great loving boyfriend, two daughters (Alexis was like a daughter to her as well.) She falls asleep really happy for the first time in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. I will have a new story probably tomorrow.**

It had been 1 year since Kate and Castle started dating, Emily and her have gotten very close and so have her and Alexis. Castle and her are doing great. Now Kate Beckett is sitting her desk wondering what was up with her boyfriend. He had been acting weird lately they hadn't spent a night together all week, he was ' writing' she wanted to believe it, but his new book frozen heat was just published, he is on a break from writing. Emily was acting weird too she hasn't been home much she is always with Alexis. Kate doesn't care about that she loves her two girls are getting along, her problem is when she asks Emily what they did she replies every time with " we watched movies". She didn't want to think something was wrong but she couldn't help it. Just then she got a text from Castle.

" **Hey beautiful come over to the loft tonight for supper Emily and Alexis cooked."- RC**

" **Ok I'll be there in a hour love you."- KB**

" **I love you too."- RC**

When Kate arrived at the loft Emily and Alexis were nowhere to be seen. The table was set with candles and flowers it looked lovely. Castle was in the kitchen he looked up and came over to her and kissed her.

" Hey beautiful." Castle said.

" Hey. Where are my girls?" Kate asked.

" Alexis and Tom took Emily to remy's that ok?" Castle said.

" That's fine I trust them, I thought they were cooking?" Kate said.

" Oh that was just to get you to come over, I didn't think you were happy with me lately." Castle said.

" It's not that I'm not happy, it's just you've been acting weird lately I haven't seen you all week." Kate said.

" I know I'm sorry but I have a reason." Castle said.

" Then can you please tell me your reason, did I do something?" Kate said.

" No! You didn't do anything I promise, let's eat then we'll talk." Castle said.

They had a lovely dinner chicken with rice and green beans. Castle had been shaking the whole time. She was nervous, what were they going to talk about? When they were done they walked over to the couch Castle grabbed her hands and began.

" Kate, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I have changed a lot since I met you. I stopped sleeping around the moment I you. You made me become a better man, a better father and overall a better person." Castle said.

Kate was crying by this point, castle just kept on going.

" You are amazing with my daughter she loves you like a mom and I know you love her too. I love to see you with Alexis and Emily you were born to be a mother, you are great with them, helping them with school work to just being there when they need someone. You aren't just my girlfriend you are the love of my life, my best friend and hopefully my wife." Castle said.

Castle got down on one knee reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

It was beautiful not to big not to small it was perfect. Castle looked right into her eyes and said.

" Kate will you marry me?"

" Yes." Kate said while crying.

Castle slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her till she couldn't breathe. Then they heard cheering coming from up stairs.

"I thought you said the were out." Kate said.

" They wanted to be here so I made them wait up stairs." Castle said.

" Girls you can come down now." Kate called.

Alexis and Emily came running down the stairs followed by Tom.

" Congratulations!" Alexis said hugging Kate Emily was hugging Castle.

" Congratulations Mr. Castle." Tom said shaking his hand.

" Thank you guys." Castle and Kate said at the same time.

After hugs and congratulations Tom left. Kate and Alexis were snuggled up on a chair while Castle and Emily sat on the couch together.

" Rick can I call you dad now that your marrying mom?" Emily said.

" Emily I would love that but it's up to your mom." Castle said.

" Mom is that ok?" Emily asked.

" Sweetie if it's ok with Rick it's ok with me." Kate said smiling.

" This is so great I have a mom and a dad again." Emily said hugging Castle.

"Emily it's getting late, how about I tuck you in up in the guest room." Castle said.

" Ok. Night mom, night Lex love you." Emily said.

Castle took Emily up stairs Kate looked over at Alexis she was looking at the ground something was wrong.

" Lex is something wrong?" Kate asked.

" No I'm so happy you're marrying dad it's just…."

" It's what lex? You can tell me." Kate said.

" I was jealous of Emily she gets to call you mom and dad dad, it just made me realize that my mom doesn't care about me she's to busy in L.A." Alexis said.

" Lex I'm sorry about your mom, but just remember I love you like a daughter. I love you just as much as I love Emily you are both my daughters. " Kate said.

" Thank you Kate I love you too. Would you mind if I called you mom? I don't have to I would just like to be able to call someone mom." Alexis said quietly.

" Lex I would be so honored if you called me mom I love you." Kate said hugging her.

" I love you too. I have to be up early tomorrow I'm going to bed, night." Alexis said.

" Night sweetie." Kate said.

She watched Alexis go up stairs to bed. A few minutes later Castle came down and pulled her onto his lap.

" I love you." Castle said.

" I love you too." Kate said.

" What did you and Alexis talk about?" Castle asked.

" She asked if she could call me mom." Kate said getting teary.

" Is that ok?" Castle asked.

" More than ok. I have everything I ever wanted, great fiancé, great kids, a good job. I couldn't be happier." Kate said kissing Castle. " I love you." She added.

" I love you too." Castle said.

The end.


End file.
